


Warnings of the Future

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus
Summary: Some Wolfstar fluff.





	

That morning the sun had ascended bright, only to be blocked out by angry gray clouds, the promise of cold temperatures and fluffy snow among them. The four friends trooped up to the castle, through the entrance hall and up to Gryffindor Tower. All four collapsed into their beds, covered in dirt and still dressed, on top of their bed covers, they were asleep before their heads had even hit their pillows. It was lucky that it was a Saturday morning, they could doze however long they wanted. It was peaceful for all of them; with the exception of Remus. His sleep was fitful, plagued with dreams of a bloody and broken Sirius, locked in a dank cage and sobbing for James. 

“I’ll find him. I’ll make him pay. He can fool them all, but he can’t fool me. I’ll avenge you, James.” Remus had awoken at these last words. He had spent an hour sitting in his bed, watching his friends sleep.

Peter was sprawled across the bed on his back, his left arm and head lolling off the side. James was straight as a plank, on his stomach, and a puddle of drool forming on his pillow. And finally, His beautiful, hot headed, loving Padfoot was asleep on his stomach, hugging his pillow and mumbling Remus’ name. This dream had plagued Remus for months now, yet he still could not figure out what it meant. It was time to go to Dumbledore, surely he would know.  
Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, eyes glazed and mind working. Dark times were upon them, even darker times were coming and everyone would be affected, children and adults alike. The Potter boy and his friends were the most eager of his students. In their 7th year and training with Filius privately, they were as prepared as Albus had dared hope.

His biggest worry, however, was the increasing dread he felt when thinking about little Peter Pettigrew. Something was going to go wrong he could feel it coming, like choking smog filling his lungs. A knock at the door dragged him out of his depressing thoughts.

“Professor, I’m sorry to disturb you so early in the morning. This cannot wait, it is important that I speak with you.” Remus said. He looked haggard; no doubt it had been a long night for the boy. 

“What is it Remus?” Albus’ heart had skipped a beat, almost as if he’d been expecting some bad news. “I’ve been having a recurring dream lately.”  
And so he proceeded to explain the dream. The uneasiness in the room was palpable; Dumbledore was quiet, absorbing this onslaught of new information. It was obvious that these were not merely dreams but some kind of premonition but how would they go about figuring out who Sirius was threatening to find. He had a hunch, but it would not do to accuse an innocent boy without proof. After all, dreams do not make for convincing evidence.

Sirius had woken from a most perfect nap, one of those where you don’t move at all, where your body is so comfortable that your extremities become numb and your brain becomes fuzzy. The first thing he noticed was the lack of static in the room, static that only came when Remus was close by. He opened one eye and peeked over at the bed next to his. It was empty and already made, which meant that Remus had been awake for some time. He must have gone to breakfast before the rest of them; he always was an early riser. Sirius dressed and looked over at the other two beds. James was now hanging halfway off the bed and snoring while Peter was in the fetal position. Sirius shrugged and left the dorm, they’d know where to find him. He made his way to the great hall and scanned the Gryffindor house table; there was no sign of his Moony.

He turned to go check the library when he walked into a solid mass, one who’s arms wrapped around him to keep him from falling to the floor.   
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say it was my animal magnetism pulling you to me like this.” Sirius crooned as he looked up into his favorite set of eyes.  
“It could just be that delicious arse of yours.” Remus whispered into his ear. “Let me grab some snacks, and we can discuss this further in the Room of requirement, what do you say?” 

There was a glint in Remus’ eye this time as he placed his arm around his Padfoot and led him to the Gryffindor table to stock up on sustenance. Across the hall, at the faculty table, Minerva Mcgonagall watched the two boys with a smile on her face. Nothing made her happier than young love and these two were a shining example. Dumbledore sat next to his best friend Deputy Headmistress, smiling to himself. He was never happier then when you was presented with a show of young love. A little more love in the world was the perfect reason to smile, even if he had a thousand reasons to worry.


End file.
